1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an express package collection locker which looks like a coin locker and can automatically weigh packages and/or measure the dimensions thereof, calculate the portages of the packages from the weight and/or dimensions and destination of the packages, and store the packages until they are sent to a collection and delivery center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the portage of an express package is calculated from the weight, dimensions, and destination of the package. Conventionally, people take their packages to merchandise stores which offers package-collecting service. The clerks of the stores weigh the packages and, if necessary, measure the dimensions thereof, and calculate the portages from the weights, dimensions, and destination of the packages, in accordance with the portage chart given by the delivery company specialized in delivering express packages.
Three problems are inherent in this system. First, since the stores are closed at night and on a certain day, people must wait until the following morning or the following day to take their packages to the stores, and the packages cannot be delivered on desired dates. Secondly, the portage calculation is error-prone since it is performed by human. Thirdly, the portage chart states only flat rates, each for delivering packages within a specific range of weight or dimensions, and the portage often turns out to be too much for the sender and, hence, favorable to the delivery company.
The system is also disadvantageous to the delivery company. The delivery-collect men drive their trucks to deliver packages to the receivers and collect packages at the merchandise stores at prescribed times. More often than not, there are no packages waiting at the stores, in which case the delivery company suffers from a loss in terms of labor cost.